A New Life
by HeyNickyyy
Summary: Mina just moved to Tokyo from America and is starting a new life at a new school. There she meets Inuyasha and the gang where she starts her new life and new adventures and falls in love with a certain dog demon, Sesshomaru. SesshomaruxOOC
1. A New Life

**I do not in any way, shape or form own any Inuyasha characters in this story except for Mina Nightmare who is mine.**

**Other then that, enjoy the story :D It's my first time on here let alone writing a story so please tell me what you think about! ^~^**

* * *

A small petite girl, around 5'6'' with shoulder length black hair adorned with bright pink bangs and purple tips walked into the building of her new school, Shikon High. She was wearing a pair of blacks skinny jeans along with a silver studded belt, black flats, a blue t-shirt with a giant dinosaur on it that said "The Devil Wears Prada" in slime letters with a cardigan over it and a pink bow in her hair that pulled it all together, complimenting her pale skin. Her No Face plugs, monroe piercing, and Hello Kitty tattoo on her right wrist were all clearly visible as well.

After walking into the Office, she looked around the room for a minute before quickly making her way over to the lady behind the desk as she cleared her throat slightly, talking in a soft and shy voice. "Hello, my name is Mina Nightmare and I'm a new student here. I talked to the Principal earlier today and she said she would be expecting me." Mina finished while chewing on her bottom lip out of nervous habit as the lady looked up at her and smiled, nodding her head before telling her room what room the Principal was in.

With a quick nod and smile, Mina made her way over to the room and knocked on the door, waiting for a reply before opening the door and walking in, looking at the lady sitting in her chair behind the desk. Mina was a little shocked when she saw the woman know as her Principal. She was absolutely beautiful. And not human by the looks of it. She had long midnight black flowing hair that stopped mid waist, she was tall and lean, with her curves in all the right place, pointed elfen ears and the most beautiful emerald green eyes she had ever seen. They were shining bright and held a gentle kindness to them.

After staring at her for who knows how long, I was taken out of my stupor when she cleared her throat at me and smiled kindly at me, which caused me to blush brightly, look down at my feet and apologized as she laughed softly. "It's quiet alright my dear. You must be Mina, our new student. It's a pleasure to meet you dear. My name is Shiori Toshi. I am the Principal of this school and as you can tell, a full blooded demon. Fear not though, you will not be hurt here in any way which is hard to believe since this school is mixed with humans, half demons, and full blooded demons. I do not tolerate viloence in any way and I make sure this school is kept safe. The most it's gotten was a few fights but nothing serious." Shiori said with a smile on her face before pulling out a few papers and handing them to me.

After the introductions and telling me about the school, I was feeling a lot better about this place. At my old school, we had two or three demons and that was about it so of course I was still kind of schocked that I was coming in to a school filled with them along with half demons as well. As I smiled back at her I couldn't help but giggle softly finally relaxing and feeling at peace here. I knew I was going to have an intersting year here. After I took the papers from her hand and looked down at them, on being a map of the school, my schedule, and after school activites or clubs I could join, which in no was going to happen. I may be a straight A student and everything, but being social is not exactly my forte. I am extremely shy, quiet and tend to stay away from people. I have been my whole life so as you can tell, I don't have any friends. Which is okay with me.

I looked at my Principal and smiled, bowing slightly while saying Thank You, which in return she smiled and told me to enjoy my first and last day at my new school, seeing as how I am Senior this year as I turned around and walked out of the door, leaving the office and stepping into the hall way. I looked around and noticed it was empty, then of course I got here before school even started. While sighing softly, I looked down at my schedule in my hands and began to see what classes I had.

1st period: History ~ Mr. Myoga

2nd period: Science ~ Miss Kaede

3rd period: Math ~ Mr. Ryu

4th period: English ~ Mrs. Midoriko

Lunch

5th period: Gym ~ Mr. Wolfe

6th period: Cooking ~ Mr. Jakotsu

7th period: Art ~ Mrs. Satsuki

I sighed softly, some what happy about my classes and the order they were in, except Math. Ugh. Math was my worst subject ever by far and since I lived in America and was now all the way in Japan, I had a lot to catch up on. After my pouting over Math, I made my was over to my first period class, getting lost only once seeing as this school is freaking huge. It's only two stories, but it's huge on both levels. Lucky for me I only have two classes upstairs: Science and Art. I was glad that I came here early seeing how I was the only one in my History class besides my teacher, who was a short and bald flea demon. Once I introduced myself to him, he told me to take any seat in the class room which I did and it happened to be the last seat in the very back right next to the window. I sat down in my seat, placing my back pack on my desk and pulled out my text book, notebook, a pen and a pencil and placed them on my desk while setting my back pack undernath as I then leaned back in my chair and stared out the window, waiting for class to start.

I don't know how long I had been staring out the window because I must have fell asleep for a little bit when all of a sudden I heard the bell ring, signaling that class was starting which caused me to snap out of my sleep and sink into my chair as the students came piling into our class room and taking their seats. Once the class settled in, Mr. Myoga stood in front of the class and spoke. "Alright class. Before we start, I would like say that we have a new student joining us today. Please stand up and introduce yourself dear." And with that I stood up from my desk and spoke shyly. "H-Hello. My name is Mina Nightmare and I just moved here from America. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I finished and gave a light bow before quickly sitting down in my desk as I looked at my class mates. Some girls gave me dirty looks while looking me up and down, a few guys were checking me out, which I ignored and the rest weren't even paying attention to me which I was okay with.

1st period went by pretty fast, which I was thankful for and had already made two friends. Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha was 6'1" with long silver hair that went past his shoulders, two very adorable and soft looking dog ears on top of his head, beautiful smoldering amber eyes and a very nice muscular body. He was indeed very handsome and to top it off, he's a dog demon but only half making him a hanyou which doesn't bother me at all. Then there was Miroku. Just as equally as handsome as Inuyasha though he was a major pervert and hit on every girl that walked by him, including me but Inuyasha knocked him upside the head and told him to leave me alone. My savior. He was 5'9" with black eyes that had a hint of purple in them, black hair that was pulled back in a small pony tail at the nape of his neck and was built just like Inuyasha. Yep I got lucky at them becoming my friends.

The rest of the day had gone smootly and now it was lunch time. Inuyasha, Miroku and I walked into the lunch room and looked around for a table before I heard someone calling their names out. I looked over to where the voice came from and saw two very beautiful girls standing by an empty table, waving at the boys. The girl who called out to them was around my height, maybe an inch taller than me with shoulder length black hair that had a hint of blue in it, slighlty pale skin and beautiful crystal blue eyes. The second girl standing next to her was about 5'9" and by the looks of it, very athletic. She had long brown hair that went down to her hips that was pulled up in a high pony tail, tan skin, chocolate brown eyes and red eye shadow on her eye lids making her eyes pop. I felt like a plain jane compared to those two.

"Yo Kagome, Sango." Inuyasha said while plopping down next to Kagome and setting his tray on the table as he stretched a bit. "Hello Kagome, Sango. Looking beautiful as always my ladies." Miroku said with a small wink to Sango as he down next to her, grabbing her hand and kissing it softly, causing Sango to blush and look away while quickly taking her hand from him as she mumbled "Hentai" under her breath. I just stood there feeling extremely awkward while looking down at my food no knowing what to do before Inuyasha quickly spoke up, noticing how uncomfortable I was getting. "Oh yeah. Kagome, Sango, this is Mina. She's new here. Just transferred over here from America." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face before he started digging into his food. I looked over at the girls and smiled before taking a seat next to Miroku as I set my food down on the table. "Hello Kagome, Sango. My name is Mina and it's a pleasure to meet you both."

After the introductions, we sat there eating lunch while the four of them talked and argued about stuff while I laughed softly the couples infront of me. I found out that Kagome and Sango had not only Lunch with me, but had the last three classes with me which I was extremely thankful for. Kagome and Sango were interesting people along with Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome was sweet and nice, but once you piss her off then that's it. Sango was the same but a little more verbal and loud. Especially when it came to Miroku who couldn't seem to keep his hands off her butt and balmed his "cursed" hand for having a mind of it's own. She was tough, strong and could kick your ass if you messed with her or any of her friends. Other then that was she was fun to be around. Miroku was a gentleman and very nice, but he was a total pervert and lecher as the girls pointed out, which I saw first hand. He's also a demon just like Inuyasha, except her's a full demon but I don't know what type of demon. I'll have to ask him later. All in all, he's a great guy besides being a perv. He's also very calm and laid back. Inuyasha on the other hand, not so much. I mean he's really laid back and nice, but most of the time he's just loud and has an opinion for everything. He does get into a lot of fights though because since he is a half demon, he's still not fully accepted by full blooded demons. That makes me sad hearing that.

Lunch was over now along with Gym and Cooking and now it was time for my favorite class: Art. Kagome, Sango and I walked into the classroom and took our seats in the corner while waiting for the rest of the class to fill up. Art has always been my favorite subject and even though I wasn't good at it, I still tried my hardest no matter what. I always like a good challenge when it comes to drawing or painting. I can't get enough of it.

Art was over along with school which means I could go home and finally relax after today. I mean it was a good day and nothing happened to me, but I still got a lot of dirty looks from girls and guys kept staring at me in a very creepy way. Yeah, not fun but I dealt with it. So far I decided Art was going to be my favorite class of the school year. Mr. Jakotsu, who was gay and had great style when it came to clothes may I add was the funniest teacher I ever had. He has a very feminine face and voice with two blue stripes going down his face just under his eyes meaning he's a demon, semi long black hair that was pulled into a sloppy bun and of course dressed in womens clothing that complimented his figure very well. All in all, he's freaking amazing and as I found out today, has 6 other brothers that live here and work all over the place. Yeah, I'd say I had a pretty good day.

After exchanging numbers with everyone and saying bye, I walked off towards my house that wasn't very far from here. It was about a 15 minute walk so it wasn't that bad. Plus, I like walking and enjoying the outdoors. It's always nice and gave me time to think to myself. Once I finally made it home, I walked up to my door, unlocked it and walked inside while shutting it closed behind me. Of course I was alone. My parents were never really home because of their jobs so I spent the majority being by myself which didn't bug. I love the quiet. My house was simple too. Two story house with a living room, dining room, kitchen and laundry room downstairs with a spare bathroom. Upstairs we had a guest room, my room that came with my own bathroom, my parents room and then another spare bathroom. It was nice and had a homey feeling to it already. I couldn't complain about it I guess.

After grabbing a snack from the fridge, I made my way up the stairs and into my bedroom, setting my bag on my desk before plopping down on my bed and sighing softly. Man it felt good to be home. I loved my room. It was big which I was thankful for. I'm happy we moved here before school actually started so I could paint and organize my room how I wanted it. My walls were painted a pretty lilac purple with black trimming, my ceiling was still white and I had grey curtains. My desk and dresser were both set up in opposite sides of my room, my closet was right next to my bathroom and my king size bed was smack dab in the middle of my room up against the wall between my two windows. I had a Ideaitalia Amore bedset that was black and leather that sat on the floor which of course came with a black dresser and night stand. I was impressed with my room to say the least. My walls were also decorated with posters of my favorite bands, pictures of famous people and other decorations that I put on there along with my friends that they gave me before I moved away.

Once done with my relaxing, I opened my back pack and pulled out all of my homework that was given to me today, which wasn't that much to begin with, set it all on my bed before grapping my ipod and plugging my headphones in while putting it on shuffle as started on my home work, humming softly to myself. It didn't take me long to finish my home work and once I was done, I neatly organized everything and put it back in my back pack, zipped it up and set it on my floor next to my bed as I slowly got up and stretched, a small yawn escaping from lips. I blinked a fews time and looked at my clock seeing that it was 10:00pm and decided to change into my pajamas. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some pjs, walked into my bathroom and changed into them before looking at myself in the mirror which I proceeded to make a funny face before turning off the light and crawling into bed. I plugged my phone into charge making sure my alarm was set, turned off my lamp and snuggled into my sheets as I closed my eyes already feeling sleep take me over.

Hopefully tomorrow will be just as good as today.


	2. Meeting the Takashi's

I woke up the next morning to my alarm going off. With a small groan, I rolled over onto my side and shut off the annoying alarm, then pulled the covers off of me as I slowly crawled out of bed and stood up, stretching and yawning before making my way into my bathroom. I walked into my bathroom and switched on the light, quickly closing my eyes for a second as the bright light assulted my eyes. Once my eyes had adjusted to the light, I turned on the shower and quickly stripped down, throwing my clothes in my hamper before stepping into the shower and letting the warm water hit me as I sighed contently before starting to wash my hair and body. Finally feeling cleaned, I turned off my shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around myself while walking into room and over to my closet. I opened the door and walked in, looking around for what I should wear today.

I looked around my closet and finally decided on a cute top then walked out and over to my dresser where I pulled out the rest of my clothes. Once I was dressed, I looked in my mirror and smiled at my outfit. I wore a pair of gray faded skinny jeans with my studded belt, my zombie flats, a black shirt with the sleeves cut off that had a cats face on in it wearing a pair raybans with its tongue sticking out of its mouth and a purple cardigan. After I finished getting dressed, I walked back into my bathroom and started brushing my hair. I parted my bangs to the side and decided to let my natural curls go wild with a little help from some hair product and topped it off with a blue bow in my hair. I also put on some clear watermelon lip gloss and some eye liner. That's as far as my make up went. I like the natural look better. I then proceeded to brush my teeth and spray some perfume on me.

I walked into my room and grabbed my back pack, slipping it onto my arms and adjusting it on my back before grabbing my phone and slipping it into my front pocket as I walked downstairs. I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed an apple along with a water bottle and a bag of chips to snack on for later. I looked at the clock and sighed. It was only only 7:20 am and school didn't start until 8. 'Oh well. Might as well leave now before something happens.' I thought to myself before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room as I headed off to school. My parents were asleep and I would see them eventually either on their days off or quickly passing each other by on the way home. Who knows.

I walked down the street to my school and hummed softly to myself, taking my time seeing as I was in no hurry to get there. As if fate would not let happen, rain clouds started to form over me and thunder along with lightening followed right after that. "Welp, there went taking my sweet time." I mumbled to myself before running the rest of the way to school which I was about 5 minutes away. Right as I made it into the building, the rain came down full force along with the thunder and lightening. I leaned against the door frame and took in a deep breath before slowly letting it go as I stood up straight and fixed my appearence. Before I could take a step, I heard my being called from behind me. I turned towards the voice who called my named and smiled when I saw it was Kagome. "Hi Kagome. How are you doing today?" I said as I walked over and stood next to her, adjusting my back pack. "Hey Mina! I'm doing great! What about you? Man, the weather sure got bad out there." Kagome said in her normally cheerful voice. I giggled softly at this and nodded my head. "I"m doing quite well and yes it did. I barely made it to school today without getting rained on. I ran the rest of the way here." I said laughing softly as we started to walk down the hall, making plans to hangout after school today.

We ventured down the hall and ran into Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango who looked like they were trying to calm down Inuyahsa. We walked over to the group and stopped next to Inuyasha as Kagome placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You okay Inuyahsa? You look like you're going to murder someone." Kagome said while looking up at him. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled slightly as he shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just found out that my idiot brother is attending this school starting today. Just what I needed. That cold heartless bastard coming here and acting like he owns this place." Inuyahsa mumbled to himself, glaring daggers at the floor causing me to place my hand over my mouth as I giggled softly at the scene before me. All eyes turned on me instantly and I instantly stopped giggling, a small blush dusting my cheeks as I looked down at the ground, clearing my throat. "I-i'm sorry Inuyasha. That was rude of me to have laughed at you. I just found it funny is all. I'm sorry." I mumbled softly.

I heard a small chuckle and looked up to see Inuyasha staring down at me with amused eyes, my eyes widdening slightly as I took a step back only to bump into something hard and firm, causing Inuyahsa to growl slightly. I blinked a few times before slowly turning around and come face to well chest with someone. I tilted my head up slightly and was met with beautiful yet cold, hard and emotionless amber eyes. I gasped softly and took a step back, looking at the man before me. He was 6'4". He had long and beautiful sliver hair that flowed down straight past his hips that looked soft to the touch, beautiful ivory skin, pointed elfen ears, two magenta lines going across each of his eye lids, a blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead and two magenta stripes on each side of his cheeks. All in all, he was beautiful. Like a greek god sculpted out of marble. Perfection.

I stared at him for a minute longer before quickly shaking my head and squeaking softly, the ground becoming more interesting as I whispered a small "I'm sorry" to him, too afraid to look him in the eyes as I played with my fingers, instantly becoming nervous. A few minutes passed by in silence with no one saying a word and it was starting to scare me. I looked back up at the guy in front of me and found him glaring at Inuyasha and vise versa. They were brothers after all but the atmosphere was pretty thick between us all and it was starting to make me uncomfortable. I cleared my throat a little but causing both males to stare down at me, making shrink a bit at their gazes before the male in front of me took a step back and glared down at me. "Hn. Watch where you are going next time human." He said to me before walking past by us and disappearing. I just stood there in shock, not noticing Inuyasha yelling at his brother before I quickly shook my head and turned back around, smiling some. "Well, that was interesting to say the least." I said giggling softly.

"Yeah yeah. Just stay away from him Mina. Sesshomaru is a real asshole and he hates humans too. Along with half breeds so just avoid him, okay? We're barely starting to get along with each other as it is but just be cautious of him. "Inuyasha said before draping his arm over my shoulder and pulling me into a sideways hug. All I could do was nod my head and blush brightly at the close contact with a guy. Everyone laughed at my face and commented on how innocent I am only causing my blush to deepen as I hid my face in Inuyasha's chest. "Alright guys, no more teasing Mina. Her face is going to explode if she blushes anymore." Kagome said with a soft small while Inuyasha rubbed my back gently as I looked at her and smiled back. "Thank you Kagome." I said just as the bell rang, letting us know school officialy started.

We all said our goodbyes and made our way to our classes. Inuyasha and Miroku coming with me since we had the first four classes together.

Today was not a good day at all. So far in my first four classes, I had Sesshomaru for two of my classes and now Lunch. I had three more classes to go and if he was in any of them, I don't know what I would do. I took Inuyasha's advice and kepy my distance from him. He had a very powerful and regal aura around him which caused humans and demons to stay away from him causing him to be alone and it didn't help that I was already targeted by Kikyo and her gang simply because I had an encounter with said Dog Demon. Woo. I sat at the lunch table with my friends and picked at my food, not really having an appetite before slowly pushing my try away from me and sighing softly. Everyone seemed to notice this. "Are you alright Mina? Is something bothering you?" Miroku asked in his gentle voice causing me smile at him as I nodded my head. "Yes I'm fine Miroku. Just tired and I don't really have an appetite today either. And yes Inuyasha, you may have the rest of my food." I said and giggled softly, noticing how he eyed my food. The minute I said it was okay, he quickly snatched my tray and started shoveling the food into his mouth. Everyone else rolled their eyes and shook their heads at him. I only smiled.

Gym came around and what happened? There was Sesshomaru sitting across from me in the bleachers reading a book. If I had him in my last two classes, I don't know what I would do. Usually this wouldn't bother me and I would ignore it, but since I had an ecounter with him earlier today that changed everything for me. The way his cold eyes stared at me this morning sent a shiver up my spine and to be honest, scared me. He was someone not to be messed with unless they wanted to die. As if sensing my eyes on him, he looked up from his book and looked directly at me. Cold amber eyes met chocolate brown eyes and I froze. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Even though he was scary and intimidating, I just couldn't look away from him even though I should. We stared at each other for a few more minutes, his top lip pulling back slightly and revealing his fangs to me as he obviously let out a small growl towards me before quickly shutting his book and standing up from the bleachers and walked away. Well more like glided away. I was left there dumb struck at what just happened. I shook my head and looked at Kagome and Sango who were in their own world gossiping about who knows what. I was thankful that they didn't see just what occured or else I'd never hear the end of it.

My last two classes went by smoothly and to my luck, no Sesshomaru in them. That made me happy and relieved at the same time. School was over now and Kagome, Sango and myself made our way over to the school parking lot where Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting for us. We had made plans today to hangout over at Inuyasha's house. I was excited and nervous at the same time. This was the first time I had made real friends let alone go over to someone's house before. Miroku and Sango rode in his car while Kagome and I drove in Inuyasha's car. To be honest, I was scared. Inuyasha was kind of a crazy driver but Kagome kept him under check so that made me feel safe.

We finally made it to Inuyasha's house and drove through the gate, driving up to the house and my mouth dropped. House? That was an understatement. It was a freaking Mansion! All I could do was stare at the beautiful "house" in front of me. I heard laughing and quickly shook my head, looking in the direction of the laughter and saw Kagome laughing while Inuyasha just had a huge smirk on his face. I could only blush and laugh nervously. "Don't worry Mina. We all had the same look on our faces when we came to Inuyasha's house for the first time." Sango said as her and Miroku walked up next to me. I forgot about them for a second. I nodded my head and smiled at them. "I'm glad I'm not the only one." I said as I laughed softly. "Well now that this is all over, let's go inside and have some fun. Plus I'm starving and my parents will be home soon too." Inuyasha said gruffly, walking up to his house and heading inside while the rest of us followed him inside, me being the last to go in as I shut the door behind me.

Once again my mouth dropped. The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. It's going to take me a while to get use to this that's for sure. I walked over into the giant living room and sat down on the couch, setting my bag down next to me as I got comfortable by snuggling into the cushions. Inuyahsa sat down next to me, Kagome sat next to Inuyasha on the floor and Sango and Miroku sat across from us on the other couch. From there we proceeded to start on our homework while getting to know one another better. I found out that Kagome lived in a shrine with her mom, brother and grandpa. They came from a long line of priests and priestess. Kagome had inherited these powers and was a Miko. Mikos were hard to find these days seeing as they were only alive 500 years ago. Priests and Priestess were used to ward off demons or subdue them. She trained on a daily basis to control and harness her powers. I found that amazing. Sango lived at home alone with her younger brother Kohaku and their pet demon cat, Kirara. Yes, I said that right. Cat demon. Sango and Kohaku's parents were killed when they were little by a bunch of bandits. I now understood why Sango was so strong and protective. I also found out that Sango and Kohaku came from a family of Demon Slayers that were alive during the Feudal Era. They made weapons out of demon bones and killed any demon that was a threat to them or other people. Sango's parents decided to keep the tradition going and train their kids before they died. Miroku came from a long line of Monks which was hard to believe giving his current situation, but he didn't lie so I was surprised at that. There wasn't much to him except that and that his Father left him as a child for another woman and his mother left him the moment her turned 15. Talk about harsh. Sango and Miroku definitley had it hard and I couldn't help but frown. It made me sad hearing this. And lastly there was Inuyasha. A hanyou meaning half human and half demon. In this case, a dog demon. His Mother is a human and his Father is a full blooded dog demon. Not only did he live in a mansion, but his Father literally owned all of Tokyo. That blew my mind. I dind't know that. His father owned a corporation called Takashi Towers which was a higher up business that ran everything in Tokyo. Not only that, Inuyasha's Father was Lord of the Western Lands during the Feudal Era. Not only was he a Lord, but also a rich and powerful business man. His Mother on the other hand owned a Fashion company and a few restaurants around town. That was about it. She was successful in her own way.

I didn't know what to think after hearing everyone's stories. I felt like a boring person with a boring life while everyone had amazing things intwined in their lives and history. Before I could respond to any one, the front door opened and revealed two of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. Inuyasha's parents. His mother was breath taking. She had long black flowing hair that went down to her feet that was braided in a side pony tail, gentle brown eyes that had a spark to them and slightly pale skin. His father was just a breath taking. You now understood where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got their good looks from. He had long silver hair that went down to his ankles that was pulled in to a high pony tail. He had the same markings as Sesshomaru on his face but they were more defined on him and of course, beautful amber eyes. His were more bright and held a lot of knowledge behind them. He was 6'8" and his wife came up to his chest. They were the perfect pair. Dressed in expensives clothes but they looked so down to earth and I had nothing but respect for them already.

"Inuyasha dear! I didn't expect to see you home so soon and your friends are here to. How wonderful! I get to cook a big feast for everyone now." His mother said before her eyes landed on me. She raised an eyebrow at me before smiling widely as she made her way over to me. "Hello dear and who might you be?" She said, excitment in her voice. I quickly stood up and smiled at her. "Hello Mrs. Takashi. My name is Mina and it's a pleasure to meet you." I said while extending my hand to her which she took and shook it. "Oh please dear, call me Izayoi or Izzy for short and it's a pleasure to meet you too Mina. This is my husband Inutaisho." Izayoi said as the tall man walked over to me and smiled kindly down at him."Hello Mina. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope my son has been treating you well." Inutaisho said in a deep yet gently baritone voice as we shook hands, earning a loud "HEY!" from Inuyasha. "The pleasure is all mine sir and Inuyasha has been a wonderful friend to me. I just moved here recently and started school yesterday." I said with a smile on my face, a small giggle escaping my lips. "That is good to hear. You have made the right choices in friends and please, call me Inutaisho. No need to be so formal while you're in our house. We're all Family now though Inuyasha could learn a few things from you about manners." Inutaisho said with a chuckle. I joined right in with him. "Hey! I'm right here ya know! Say it to my face! I dare ya!" Inuyasha said and growled slightly, huffing his cheeks out slightly before pouting as Kagome leaned up and rubbed his ear softly, instantly calming him down.

"Now now Inuyasha. No need to raise your voice. We're only picking on you because we love you. Now, I'm going to start on dinner while your Father has business to attend to. You kids behave in the mean time and no fighting either." Izayoi said, a bright smile on her lips before she made her way to the kitchen to prepare dinner while Inutaisho nodded his head and then made his way to his study. I looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. "Your parents are wonderful Inuyasha. So welcoming and loving. I wish my parents were like that." I said before sitting down next to him. "Psh, yeah I know. Everyone tells me that but thanks Mina. My parents are really great. They open their arms and house to anyone pretty much. Especially those in need. A lot of people think we're stuck up because we're rich and whatnot but we're not. We're just like everybody else and we care about people too." Inuyasha said and smiled slighlty, leaning back in the couch as he yawned causing his adorable ears to twitch. "Now enough of this. Let's play some videos or something before dinner is ready. I'm getting bored." With that said, Inuyasha and Miroku sat in front of the giant plasma screen TV, his Xbox already hooked up to it as they started playing Black Ops 2. Myself, Kagome and Sango just laughed as we sat next to each other and started talking about having a sleep over soon.

By the time I knew it, dinner was ready and we were all gathered around the table for the giant feast Izzy had made us. It smelled aboslutely delicious and I'm sure my mouthy was watering just like Inuyasha's was. We serverd ourselves our food and was about to eat when the front door opened and closed. We all looked at the entry way and I was not expecting to see who I saw. Sesshoamru was standing in the entry way looking at all of us, well more like me before he made his way over to table and sat down to join us for dinner. The only empty seat just so happened to be right next to me and I immediately stiffened at this. I sat up straight in my chair and lowered my head so I was looking at my food as we all began to eat. "Sesshomaru dear. I'm so glad you could make it to dinner. I didn't know if you were going to join us or not but I'm glad you did." Izzy said only to get an "Hn" response from him before she went back to eating with a smile on her face. I guess she was use to this just like everyone else was. I hope I would make it past dinner tonight.

Dinner was a success in it's own way. I survived though I could feel Sesshomaru's gaze on me the whole time. He wasn't looking directly at me, but I could feel his gaze me while his amber eyes burned holes into my head. Yeah he definitley didn't like me and probably has thought about killing me already. Just the thought of that made me shiver slighlty. I shook my head at this and stood up, grabbing my empty plate along with Sesshomaru's who raised an eyebrow at me before walking into the kitchen after Izzy and the girls who had already grabbed their empty plates along with the mens as well and were now loading the dish washer up. "That was a delicious meal Izzy. Most amazing food I have ever eaten. You are a wonderful chef." I said with a big smile and placing the dishes in the dish washer. "Well thank you Mina! I'm glad you enjoyed my food so much. You're more than welcomed to come over any time you want whether it be for dinner or hangout. You girls may return to the boys while I clean everything up. So shoo." Izzy said and laughed while shooing us out of the kitchen as she started to clean everything up.

Even though today had started off pretty bad, the rest of the night became much better for me and now I was on my way home. It had been along day for me and I was extremely tired. After I got dropped off at home, I dragged myself up to room and opened my door before making may way over to my dresser and pulling out some pjs. I quickly stripped down and changed into them, yawning in the process as I walked over to my bed and collapsed onto it. I plugged my phone into my charger on the night stand and turned off my lamp where I then proceeded to crawl under my sheets and snuggle into them. I let out a soft sigh, happy to be in my bed once again as my eyes began to droop. I fell asleep with a small smile on my face, snuggling deeper into my sheets as I was whisked off to dream land, not aware of a pair of cold amber eyes watching over me.


	3. Mate

A month has passed now since I moved here. I've made some really great friends along with a few enemies. I don't know what I did to require them but I don't really pay attention to them. I guess I made them because I hang out with Inuyasha and his group and the fact that I've been over to his house where Sesshomaru lives. I don't know though. Besides that, I have to say I'm really happy here and I'm glad my parents decided to move over. Now if only I could see them. I've lived here for a total of two months now and I have yet to see my parents. It's actually quiet depressing to be honest, butI had my friends and Inuyasha's parents to fill in the empty void in my heart. Izayoi and Inutaisho opened their arms to me right off the bat and accepted me. They're both really amazing and because of Izayoi's professions, I get free food and top of the line clothes that haven't even come out in stores. I try to refuse allof them but Izayoi won't take no for an answer. She's a persisten yet spunky woman. I love her.

It was Saturday and I was at Inuyasha's house with Kagome where I normally spent my days at now. Today was different and I was kind of dreading it. I was only over here today because I had a Science project to work on. With Sesshomaru. After our first encounter at school and then at his house, things have been awkward between us. I don't know why since we haven't even talked to each other yet, but it was awkward. Especially when I would catch him looking at me and vice versa. I couldn't help it though. He was so attractive and I just wanted to get to know him and talk to him. Well as fate would have it, today was that day.

I waited patiently in the living room with Inuyasha and Kagome who watching TV while cuddling close to each other. I smiled at this. The pair had gotten extremely close lately and it was obvious how they felt about each other. They would definitely make a cute couple. So would Sango and Miroku if only he would stop his womanizing ways. I stood up to stretch and just as I did that, the front door opened and closed revealing Sesshomaru standing there in all his glory. I could only stare like an idiot. He stared right back at me before looking away and heading towards the stairs. "Follow me." Was all he said as he disappeared up them and into his room. I quickly shook my head, grabbed my bag and headed upstairs after him. I saw a door open to the left of me and made my way over there, figuring it was Sesshomaru's room. I walked up to his room and slowly walked in, looking around at his room as I stopped. It was plain and simple, yet sophisticated. The walls were painted gray with a black carpeted floor, white curtains, there was a king size bed in the middle of the room with black satin sheets, there was a giant bookshelf to the right of me against the wall and to the left of me was his walk in closet, barthroom and a desk in the left hand corner that was neatly organized.

I heard the bathroom door and walked out Sesshomaru looking perfect as always, except the first four buttons of his shirt was undone, revealing a white muscle shirt underneath that was tight againt his chest. I quickly looked away to hide my blush but I'm sure it was too late to hide. He could see and hear everything. "Let's get started on this project already." Sesshomaru said, sound a little close causing me jump slightly as I looked over at him and nodded. I made my way over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it already relaxing on it. It was a comfy bed and if I wasn't on egde with Sesshomaru, I would fall asleep. I set my back pack down on his bed and pulled out the paper work that was given to us today and looked down at it. I sighed mentally. If only this was a normal science project. But it wasn't. The project was about us getting to know each other and found out what we liked. Favorite food, color, animal, etc., then write a paper about each other and the time we spent together learning all these things about us. Yeah I could understand why he wanted to get this over with already.

"I can tell that you are nervous and tense. Do I frighten you?" Sesshomaru said causing me to snap my head in his direction and look at him with wide eyes, only to blush brightly as I noticed the faint smirk on his face. "N-no. You don't frighten me. I just know that you don't like me and want to finish this project fast so you don't have to be around me any longer." I said softly, averting my gaze to his bed as I waited for his reply. He was quiet for a few before finally speaking. "Hn. You are indeed a smart girl after all. Though I wouldn't say that I do not like you. I find you rather...interesting for a human that is." Sesshomaru said and stared into my eyes, his eyes holding a hint of amusement in them. All I could do was stare at him. My eyes were wide and my mouth hung open slighlty. _'Did he really just say that? Or is he playing with me? What do I do?_' I battled in my head on what to do or even say before I was snapped out of it at the sound him chuckling slightly. "Yes. You are indeed an interesting girl." He said before picking up his right hand and placing it under my chin, pushing up slighlty as he closed my mouth. The moment his fingers came in contact with my skin, there was jolt that shot throughout my entire body leaving goosbumps on my skin. I gasped softly and quickly pulled back from him, a bright blush spreading across my cheeks, completely speechless.

"_Mmmina_." I heard Sesshomaru practically purr out name, causing my blush to deepen even more as I slowly looked over at him, our faces only inches apart from each other. My eyes widen even more if that I was possible and opened my mouth to say something but quickly closed it, not knowing what to say. He was so close and he smelt amazing. "_Mmmina_." Sesshomaru purred out my name once again, leaning down more and closing the distance between us, only to dip his face down in to the crook of my neck. I gasped softly, a small shiver going down my spine from the feeling of his nose graze againt my throat. I instantly relaxed, his smell invaiding my nose and causing me to close my eyes. Just being this close to him made me feel safe and calm. I closed my eyes and leaned into him a bit, a small growl escaping his lips as he continued to sniff and nuzzle my neck gently. A part of me wanted to move away but the other part of me was telling me not to move and stay put or else.

My heart was hammering in my ears and my pulse was racing fast. I couldn't think with him this close. My mind was becoming a mess and his scent was over powering me. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close or run my fingers through his hair, but I was scared. Who knows what he would do if I touched him and to be honest, I don't feel like dying today. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize he had pulled away and was now staring down at me, a small smirk on his lips as he chuckled softly. I snapped out of the my thoughts and looked over at him, blinking a few times before quickly looking away as my face turned red from blushing. "U-um. W-well. We um, we should uh get back to work." I stuttered out, my eyes looking anywhere but him as I started to chew on my bottom lip nervously. I could feel his eyes on me still and practically see the amusement dancing around his eyes.

It was quiet for a moment and then the unexpected happened. Sesshomaru sat behind me, wrapped his long arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap, my back firmly pressed against his chest. I squeaked softly at this and tensed up, my face burning up from the blush on my cheeks as I slowly turned my head to the side and looked up at him. Once again I was taken by suprise as Sesshomaru and I were merely inches away from each other. All I could do was stare into his eyes. They were captivating. I don't know who moved first but before I knew it, we were kissing. It was soft and gentle. And just like that it was over. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him, my eye widening a bit as I took Sesshomaru in. His eyes had bled red with green irises, his smooth magenta stripes had turned jagged, his fangs had gotten longer and his claws became longer. I knew I should've been scared, but I was more fasinated then anything.

"S-sesshomaru." I whispered softly, slowly lifting my hands to face and cupping his cheeks gently as I started to slowly stroke my thumbs over his jagged marks. He growled softly and closed his eyes. I gigled at this. It was different seeing Sesshomaru like this, but I liked it. I continued to strokes his marks only to stop when his hands covered mine and slowly pulled them down. He opened his eyes and looked down at me, his eyes back to normal as he leaned down and rested his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and smiled. I didn't know how to react. Surprisingly I was taking this rather well seeing as he was my first kiss ever. I should be shocked or confused but to be honest, I was happy and felt safe being close to him. It felt right.

"Well that was interesting." I said giggling softly. "Hn, yes it was. This Sesshomaru is not one for humans, but there is something that is different about you and it seems my Demon has awoken and taking a liking to you." At hearing this, I opened my eyes and blinked a second before looking at him. "Your demon? What does that mean?" I asked curiously. "I am not quiet sure. I have a feeling though and before I decied to act upon, I will talk to my father about it." Sesshomaru said while twirling a piece of my hair between his thumb and index finger. I just nodded my head and blushed softly. "O-oh okay." Was all I could manage to say.

Before anyone of us could say anything else, there was a loud clap of thunder that shook the house followed by a down pour of rain. I jumped slighlty and squeaked, tensing a bit before instantly relaxing as Sesshomaru leaned down and nuzzled my cheek, growling softly to calm down. I smiled at this and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before I slowly stood up from his bed and stretched. "Where do you think you are going?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eye brow. "Down stairs to see Inuyasha and Kagome. Plus I'm kind of hungry too." I said and gave him a big smile before leaving his room and going downstairs, looking for them two.

The rain was pouring down pretty hard now and it was obvious none of us would be leaving tonight. I walked down stairs and into the living room, not seeing Inuyasha or Kagome in there so I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the kitchen as I made my way over to the fridge. I rummaged through it for a bit before pulling out a bottle of water and some string cheese. Just then there was another loud clap of thunder that made the house shake again, followerd by lightening and then the power went out. I jumped at this and screamed, placing my hand over my chest as my heart started hammering in my chest. Before I could calm down, Sesshomaru was by my side in an instant and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to his chest. I tensed up slighlty before instantly relaxing and burrying my face in his chest as I inhaled his scent, smiling a bit. "Sorry. That scared me." I mumbled. The only respone I got was an 'Hn' from him. I giggled softly and just stayed in his arms.

The lights flickered a few before fully turning back on and at the moment, Izayoi, Inutaisho, Inuyahsa and Kagome all came rushing into the kitchen. They stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of us. All I could do was hide my face in his chest while squeaking softly. Though their faces were priceless. Inuyahsa's eyes had bugged out and his mouth was hanging open. Kagome was the same as Inuyahsa. Izayoi looked shocked but at the same time had a smirk forming on her lips while there was a spark in her eyes. And Inutaisho was hard to tell. He looked shocked, amused and slighlty nervous all at the same time. I was blushing so hard that I'm sure I looked like a tomatoe by now and of course, Sesshomaru looked completely normal except his eyes had a tint of red to them. He hid me away from everyone and growled lowly in his throat. That snapped everyone out of their thoughts and stupor. "Well, this certainy isn't what I was expecting to see any time soon." Inuyasha said, amusement clearly visible in his voice as he wiggled his eyebrows. This caused Sesshomaru to growl more. "Uh Inuyahsa? I don't think it's wise to tease your brother. Especially right now so let's leave." Kagome said, grabbing hold of his arm and dragging him out of the kitchen as he protested the whole way to his room.

"Sesshomaru. Let Mina go. Now." Inutaisho said in his powerful voice. It wasn't a choice either. It was a demand. A demand from his sire which you do not deny. Ever. Sesshomaru growled even more and it scared me. It was more dangerous and feral than before. He slowly let go of me and leaned down, nuzzling my neck gently while growling softly to me and then he was gone. I blinked at the empty space next to me and then the blush came back. I looked over to Izayoi and Inutaisho who were staring at me and instantly became nervous. It was quiet for a minute before Inutaisho spoke up. "Mina. Are you alright?" He asked calmly, still in shock at the display of affection that came from his older son. _'It seems his inner demon has awaken. I will have to talk to him about this._' He thought to himself. "Oh um yes. I'm alright. Just confused now is all." I said softly.

Izayoi smiled and clapped her hands together. "This is just wonderful! Now both of my sons have two beautiful, smart and loving girls in their lives! I'm going to have grand babies real soon!" Izayoi chatted animatedly to herself as she walked out of the kitchen and disappeared. I just stood there dumb struck with my mouth hanging open slighlty. '_What just happened?_' I thought to myself. "Um Inutaisho? Am I missing something here because I'm really confused now." I said obviously confused. "Sorry about that. Izayoi can be over dramatic at times but to be quiet honest Mina, it's all very simple and obvoius. Well to us it is. To put it simple, you're Sesshomaru's mate." Inutaisho said seriously.

I gasped softly and my eyes bugged out. "I'm his what?!"


	4. Marking

"I'm his what?!" I practically screamed, though I didn't mean to and instantly felt bad when I saw Inutaisho cringe at my loud voice. He stayed quiet and calm though and I felt somewhat better. "I-i'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell but that caught me off guard and what on earth is a mate?" I asked still confused. Inutashio just smiled and nodded his head. "It's quiet alright Mina. I understand and I will explain everything to you right now. So please, have a seat at the table." Inutaisho said and walked over to the table, pulling out a chair and sitting down as I followed suit. Once seated I looked over at the older demon, feeling nervous. 'I don't know if I'm going to like this is or not but it might help me understand why Sesshomaru is acting strange.' I thought to myself. "Mina what do you know about dog demons?" Inutiasho asked. "Um not very much to be honest. Just the basics really. Like how you ruled over the Western Lands 500 years ago and Sesshomaru was next in line if you were to die. Dog demons are also very protective and possessive of what is theirs. They don't like to share. Um let's see. Oh yes. Making a dog demon angry is very dangerous. Once pushed to the point of pure anger or some one they care about is threatened or hurt, they shift into their true forms that being of a rather large dog. Half demons are different though. Their inner demon awakens within them and their eyes become red with green irises and they get jagged purple marks on their cheeks. That's all I really know." I said, finishing my talking.

Inutaisho nodded his head thoughtfully. "Very good Mina. Even though it is the basics, you understand us very well. All demons are very powerful. Even half demons. Dog demons being the most powerful whether full blooded or half. And you understand our inner demons as well. Which brings us to Sesshomaru. When a demon finds someone who they are drawn to automatically, their inner demon stirs awake and instantly recognizes them as their mate. The demon and their mate will have a strong attraction to each other and feel as if they are being pulled to one another. The bond between these two is very deep. They are basically soul mates. When a demon find his mate, he will bite her on the crook of her neck marking her as his and letting other demons know who she belongs too. When the bite happens, the demon will inject a small amount of venom into her that will course through the body and take over. It will be painful at first, but it doesn't last long. Once that is done, the two will be together forever and the human will live as long as the demon until the demon dies, which than the mate will die shortly after and vise versa. Demons are usually more drawn to female humans as their mates then female demons, mainly because they will live forever and have strong and powerful off spring. Being a mate to a demon is the equivalent of being husband and wife." Inutaisho said with a serious look on his face.

I just stood there looking like an idiot while everything sunk in. My mind was racing a mile a minute and full of so many questions, but I didn't know where to start."I'm Sesshomaru's mate...And that explains all of his weird behaviour tonight...?" I asked quietly, not trusting my voice just yet. Inutashio nodded his head. "Yes you are and to be honest, I am quiet shocked. Sesshomaru is over 800 years old and has never showed any kind of affection to woman. You are the first. I don't know how Sesshomaru is taking this right now. I'm sure he is very surprised and shocked at this. More than likely he will keep his distance to try and figure everything out so it's best not to disturb him. I know this is all very new and confusing to you Mina, but myself and Izayoi will help you out with all of this." Inutaisho said and smiled, placing his large clawed hand over mind and giving it a gentle squeeze. I looked at his clawed hand and then at him, smiling a bit. "Thank you. This is all new to me, but it makes sense. I feel very safe and comfortable around him even though it all just started tonight. It all feels right." I said softly and smiled a bit more.

"You're very welcome Mina. It's getting late so let us go to bed now and we shall continue you this tomorrow if you wish." Inutaisho said and stood up, kissing the top of my head softly before making his way up to his room. I sat there for a minute and sighed softly before getting up from the chair and making my way upstairs and into the spare room I always sleep in. Once inside, I quickly changed in my pj's and laid down on the bed wide awake. I tried to sleep but it just wouldn't come. I tossed and turned all night long. All the information that I had just received was racing through my mind a mile a minute. This was just too much right now. I pushed everything back into my head and finally, at 4am I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning in a foul mood. My hair was all over the place and I had bags under my eyes. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out my out for today and headed into the bathroom. I practically moved in with the Takashi's since I met them so I kept half of my clothes and stuff over here. I stripped down and jumped in the shower, sighing softly as the hot water hit my skin. I stayed in there for a few more minutes before turning off the water and stepping out, wrapping a towel around my body. I looked in the mirror and sighed. The bags under my eyes were bad, but that's what happens when you only get a few hours of sleep. I quickly dried off my body and then my hair and the got dressed. I pulled on a pair of black tights with white skulls on them, shorts with my studded belt, a black tank top and a white shirt with pinks sleeves that had Sailor Moon and the scouts on it. I brushed my hair out and then blowed dried it until it was completely dry as I then started to straighten it. Once I was done, I put my hair in my signature side braid and put a bow in it. I smiled and gave myself a thumbs up before walking out of the bathroom.

I walked back into the room and grabbed a pair of mismatched socks, slipping on my feet before leaving the room and heading downstairs where I could smell the delicious food Izayoi was making. I walked into the kitchen where Inuyasha, Kagome, Inutaisho and Izayoi. Of course there was no Sesshomaru and I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing anytime soon. "Morning everyone." I said softly while over to the table and sitting next to Inuyasha. "Hey Mina! Woah you look like crap. Ow! What the hell was that for wench?" Inuyasha yelled as he and Kagome started to with each other. I giggled softly at this and just shook my head at them. They were such a cute couple. "Good morning Mina. Didn't sleep very well did you?" Inutaisho asked noticing the bags under my eyes. I smiled at him and shook my head. "No I didn't to be honest. I didn't go to sleep until 4 this morning. I had a lot on my mind but I'm fine now." I said and Inutaisho just nodded his head, patting my head gently.

"Alright everyone. Breakfast is ready so enjoy." Izayoi said and placed the delicious looking food in front of us all. We all dug in and ate to our hearts content. Izayoi's food was always amazing. After we were all done, Kagome and I helped Izayoi clean up while the boys did who knows what. After that was all done, we all decided to go out and go shopping and just have a good day. It was Sunday so the weekend was over and school was tomorrow. I didn't know if I would see Sesshomaru there or not, but I'm pretty sure that would be a definite no. We spent all day together going shopping, out to eat for lunch and dinner, seeing a movie and now we were home. It was a fun and tiring day for us all. Now it was bed time for us all and sleep is what we did.

Two weeks had passed since that night with Sesshomaru. Two weeks had passed since I had that talk with Inutaisho. Not seeing Sesshomaru had definitely had a huge effect on me. I missed him and felt like there was a huge hole in my heart. I took Inutaisho's advice and kept my distance from their house even though he hadn't been home in two weeks let alone been at school. I wanted to see him already. I just wanted to know if he was okay and or not. I was on my way over to Inuyasha's house with some baked good that I made today. I had gone home and checked on the house to see how everything was going. It was good and of course empty like usual. No surprise there. I walked up to the door and knocked before turning the knob and walking in. Inuyasha was the first one I saw and I smiled at him. "Hey Inuyasha. I brought some baked goods." I said while shutting the door behind me as he looked at me, his eyes wide with excitement. "Hey Mina! What kind of goods did you bring? Huh?" Inuyasha said like a little kid in the candy store as he bounced over to me, sniffing the goods in the bag. He was practically drooling already.

"I made some cup cakes, cookies and a small cake." I said and smiled up at him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek which made him blush as I made my way into the kitchen where Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Izayoi and Inutaisho were at. "Hey everyone. I brought goodies for tonight." I said and placed the bag on the counter. It was Friday and we were all having a sleep over tonight. Sango and Miroku had been busy lately so we hardly saw them and of course, they didn't know anything about what happened between Sesshomaru and I which was for the best right now. I missed those two and their constant fighting with each other. It was obviously they liked each other but were just too stubborn to admit to each other. One day it'll happen though.

"Mina!" Sango squealed, practically jumping on me and hugging the life out of me as I giggled softly, hugging her back. "I missed you Mina! I'm sorry I haven't been around as much. Just been busy and stuff." Sango said and pulled back, smiling down at me. "It's alright Sango, I understand. I'm just happy to see you is all and I'm happy that we're all spending time together." I said softly to her, still smiling. "Ah Mina. You're looking beautiful as always. I have missed that smiles of yours." Miroku said in a smooth voice, picking my hand up and placing a gentle kiss on top of it. "T-thank you Miroku. It's good to see you as well." I blushed softly and smiled back at him, only to giggle nervous as Miroku hit the floor hard from Sango's fist. "Stupid hentai." She mumbled before walking away. Everyone laughed at this while Miroku got up and rubbed his head, smiling sheepishly. I just rolled my eyes slightly and unpacked all the baked goods on the table. Before I knew it Inuyasha, Miroku and Inutaisho were around the counter, eyeing the goods hungrily as they attacked the plates. I watched them before throwing my head back slightly and laughing. It was such a sight! Three grown men attacking sweets like they were littles kids. I laughed even more at this before Izayoi smacked each and everyone of them on the head. "Now now you three! Stop it! We haven't even had dinner yet and you're already pigging out! I swear demons and their sweets." Izayoi huffed lightly as she turned her attention back to getting dinner ready.

Dinner was over and it was a little well past midnight. Sango and Kagome had already passed out on the couches and the boys were playing video games like usual. I was snuggled up in the ottoman chair reading a good book. It was quiet except the shooting and explosions coming from the game. I smiled at the two before hearing a soft 'thump' coming from upstairs. I looked up at the ceiling then looked at the boys who were too absorbed in the game to hear it. I set my book down on the night stand and got up from my seat, walking out of the living room and towards the stairs. I stopped at the bottom of them and looked up, biting my lip nervously before slowly making my way up the stairs. Once I was at the top, I looked to the right and saw nothing. Then I looked to the left and saw light coming from Sesshomaru's room. This made my heart speed up. I let out a slow shaky breath before I made my way over to his room.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

For two weeks I have avoided that girl. That stupid human girl. Because of her I have not been able to go to my own home or school. Because of her my inner demon has been awakened and is calling out to her. This is absolute nonsense. This Sesshomaru despises humans and feelings. They are nothing but weak creatures. They are not even worth my time. The minute I laid my eyes on that girl, something inside me stirred and I despise it. Whatever these feelings are, I want them to die a slow painful death. And to make matters worse, my inner demon awoke and recognized her as my mate. I, Sesshomaru Takashi, mated to a human? Disgusting. Now everything has changed. The minute I invited her up to my room, I knew it was a mistake but I didn't stop myself. Her scent was alluring. So sweet and innocent. Like lilacs and cherries. Weird combination, but I couldn't stop myself from smelling her or touching her. She was pure. Her skin was soft and smooth, her lips were full and plump and her body drove me insane. She had curves in all the right place and even though she hid them, I could still see the outline of them. I had let myself slip and took advantage of her so to speak. It was obvious I was her first ever, which pleased me and my inner demon. She was tiny and molded perfectly to my body. She was delicate. I assumed she would be terrified when she saw my eyes bleed red and fangs elongated but she didn't. She just smiled at me and stroked my cheeks. My inner demon practically purred at this. After that, I avoided her. It was for the best or else I would have scarred her for life. The decision was obvious. She will be mine no matter what.

It was late at night and I snuck in through my window to my room. I knew my Father and his mate were asleep and my idiot of a half-brother and his friends were down stairs. It's sad that I have to sneak into my home this late at night. I do not wish to deal with anyone right now. For once, this Sesshomaru does not know what to do. That girl Mina has plagued my thoughts ever since I laid my eyes on her. I refuse to run away like a little dog with its tail tucked between its legs. Absolutely not. She is mine and mine only. Thankfully my inner demon has been quiet and calm now that I acknowledge her as my mate. This girl will certainly be the death of me.

I walked over to my closet and quickly changed into a pair of sweats, too lost in my own thoughts to recognize that sweet scent coming towards my room until it was too late. I stiffened instantly when I heard the door knob to my room opening and almost growled when my nose was assaulted with that sweet scent. _'How did I miss her presence?'_ I thought to myself before smirking. Perfect. I hid in my closet as the door to my room was opened and my delicate little mate walked in. She looked around, obviously confused for a second before sighing softly and walking over to my bed where she sat down. Her scent gave off that she was sad, confused and lonely? My inner demon whined at this, not liking these particular emotions she was emitting. **'Go. Our mate needs us now.'** My inner demon whined out to me trying to take control. I growled quietly at this and pushed him back down.

I watched Mina for a few minutes before I decided to make myself known. I walked out of my closet and over to my bed where she and stopped, looking down at her with amused as I smirked slightly. "Looking for something, Mmmina." I said, purring out her name. She jumped at this and squeaked, nearly falling off my bed and placing her hand over her chest as she looked up at me with shocked eyes, her heart hammering away in her chest. "S-sesshomaru." Was all she managed to stutter out, still in shock from seeing me here. My smirk grew wider at this. "Yes it is I, Mina. I did not mean to frighten or surprise you. I apologize for my absence as well." I said and sat on my bed, pulling her into my lap and holding her close as I leaned down and nuzzled her neck. I growled softly at this as my nose was assaulted by her scent. She tensed up a bit and squirmed for a minute, trying to get comfortable before relaxing in my arms and resting her head on my shoulder. "It's okay Sesshomaru, I understand. Your Father explained everything to me that night. I'm just glad you're back." She said softly.

_'Hn. So the old man was right and now Mina knows everything. There's no stopping here. I must mark her.'_ I thought myself before looking down at her. She fit perfectly with me and was so beautiful. She's definitely a delicate little creature and she is all mine now. "Everything you say? Well it is true Mina. You are my mate. My inner demon and myself have recognized and accepted you as our mate. You are mine now and no one will lay a hand on you unless it is your friends or family." I said in a serious tone while staring down at her. She just stared back at me, letting what I just said sink into her before she just nodded her and smiled at me. "So...Does that mean you're going to mark me now?" She asked sounding very nervous now.

I nodded my head and gently tilted her head to left so her neck and throat was exposed now. Such a submissive move. My inner demon growled at this and was fighting to be released. "This will hurt for a second so don't be scared. Just relax." I murmured while leaning down and nuzzling her neck softly as I placed kiss on her neck causing her to shiver slightly. I smirked at this before placing gently bites and kisses along her neck, nuzzling her again before I let my demon take over. I felt my fangs elongate and my eyes bleed red. In one swift moment I bit into her delicate neck, a small gasp escaping her lips and letting my fangs sink in, marking her as my mate before quickly pulling away and licking the blood away. Once it was healed properly, I kissed the mark softly before pulling away and looking down at her only to see she had passed out. I chuckled at this and kissed her forehead softly. "It was only a little pinch and she passes out. She'll feel better in the morning." I said and proceeded to place her under my sheets before crawling in and wrapping my arms around her waist as I pulled her close to me. I turned off the lamp and turned back to her, running my fingers through her hair before I let sleep take over me.


	5. Big News and Ear Pulling

I woke up the next morning in a rather good mood. I felt refreshed and comfortable. I moved around a bit and slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times before looking around the room I was in. _'Where am I?'_ I thought for a second before everything came flooding back to me. _'That's right. Sesshomaru came home last night and he marked me as his mate.'_ I thought to myself while bringing my hand up to my neck and placing it on my mark. I couldn't help but smile. I rolled over to my left side and came face to face with a very handsome sleeping Sesshomaru. I smiled more and brought my hand up to his cheek and softly ran my finger tips up and down his marks, earning a soft purr to rumble from deep within his chest. 'A_w, he purred. How cute.'_ I thought to myself and giggled softly. At this, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at me, a small smirk forming on his lips. He brought his hand up to my cheek and cupped it, caressing my cheek with his thumb. I blushed brightly and gazed up into his amber eyes before leaning my face into his hand more and closing my eyes.

"Did you sleep well, little one?" Sesshomaru asked and I opened my eyes, looking back up at him before nodding my head. "Yes I did. I slept very well. I feel rather refreshed this morning." I said and smiled, sitting up in the bed and stretching while yawning as I felt the bones in my body pop. Just then my stomach growled, signaling that it was hungry causing me to laugh as a small blush formed on my cheeks. "I guess I'm hungry." I said and giggled before crawling out of bed. I stood up and stretched some more looking back at Sesshomaru who was already standing up in nothing but a pair of sweats. _'Dear Kami, he's beautiful.'_ I thought to myself before blushing more, shaking my head slightly. I felt a hand on my head and turned around, looking up at Sesshomaru as I smiled. He let his hand drop and moved my hair to the side, examining my mark. "You wear my mark well little one." Sesshomaru said and gave me tiniest hint of a smile. I blushed more and smiled, leaning up on my toes and kissing his cheek softly before grabbing his hand as I led him to the door. "Where are we going?" He asked. I just shook my head and laughed. "Downstairs to eat silly. Where else would we be going?" I said and dragged him towards the stairs. All I got was an 'Hn' from him. _'Typical Sesshomaru.'_ I thought.

Before I could drag us down the stairs, Sesshomaru stopped and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me against his chest as he leaned down and nuzzled my neck where my mark is before kissing it softly. I blushed brightly and felt a shiver run down my spine. He pulled away and looked down at me, a smirk on his lips before he leaned down and kissed me gently. I blushed brightly and leaned into him as I closed my eyes and kissed him back. We slowly pulled apart and I smiled even, giving his nose a quick kiss before making my way downstairs, Sesshomaru following behind me.

I walked into the kitchen and saw that only Inutaisho was up. _'Everyone must be asleep still I guess.'_ I thought to myself while looking at him. He was sipping on his coffee while reading the newspaper before looking up at me and smiling. "Ah good morning Mina. You're up awfully early today. Good morning son." Inutaisho said and smiled at me before looking over at his son and raising his perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him, noticing how close he was to me. He set down his newspaper and sniffed the air for a second before his smile grew even more. "Well son. That was very quick of you and I didn't even sense you come home either. You've made a wonderful choice." Inutaisho said, smiling more. I felt my whole face turn red at this. "Hn. Thank you Father. I came home last night and that is when I decided to mark Mina as my mate. It was foolish of me to have run off like that, but it was worth it. It gave me time to clear my mind and make my decision." Sesshomaru said and walked up to me wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close as he kissed the top of my head. My face grew even more red.

Inutaisho smiled and stood up, making his way over to us as he stopped in front of us and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. "Welcome to the family Mina and Izayoi is going to be so happy to know this. Extremely happy." Inutaisho said and chuckled. I sweat dropped at this. Izayoi is definitely going to love this. "Yes. We all know how she gets with news like this or any good news for that matter." Sesshomaru said, obviously not liking this already. I just laughed softly and pat his arm gently. "Thank you and it'll be alright Sesshomaru." I said softly. Sesshomaru looked down at me and just nodded his head.

"Well, everyone is waking up so it's now or never. Or until Inuyasha points it out." Inutaisho said before making his way back over to the table. I followed after him and took a seat on the opposite direction while grabbing an apple from the bowl and taking a bite of it. Sesshomaru followed suit and sat next to me, instantly pulling me into his lap and tucking my head under his chin. I giggled softly and took another bite of my apple while snuggling into him. _'She really is good for him. I wonder how the rest of the group is going to take this. This is definitely a rare sight to see.'_ Inutaisho thought while taking a sip of his coffee.

Just then everyone came walking into the kitchen all chatting away with each other for a brief moment and that's when everyone stopped. They all stared at us with their mouths hanging open slightly and their eyes widening. I blushed brightly and quickly hid my face in Sesshomaru's chest. "What the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha was the first to react obviously confused at the scene before him. "Nothing is going on little brother. Mina is my mate." Sesshomaru said in a matter of fact tone. "WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in unison, minus Izayoi who had a smug look on her face. Sesshomaru just sighed slightly. "When the hell did this happen?!" Inuyasha said, raising his voice a bit. Before Sesshomaru could respond, I beat him to it. "It happened last night Inuyasha. Kagome and Sango were alseep and you and Miroku were playing video games. That's why Sesshomaru wasn't here or in school for the past two weeks. He was trying to figure everything out." I said softly looking up at everyone.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and growled softly before rolling his eyes. "Keh whatever then. Just don't hurt her Sesshomaru or else I'll rip your throat out." Inuyasha said before walking over to the table and plopping down in front of us. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this. "I assure you little brother that no harm will come to my mate. Though I hardly think you could even lay a hand on me for that matter." Sesshomaru finished with smirk on his lips. Inuyasha growled at this and stood up, banging his fists on the table. "Is that a challenge then, Fluffy?" Inuyasha said, smirking as well. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at this and he growled while standing up. The tension in the air was so thick, it became suffocating. Before anyone could respond, they were both gone. I blinked a few times and stared at the empty chair next to me. Not even five minutes ago I was in Sesshomaru's lap and now I'm in a different chair. He's fast.

"Oh those two are so frustrating I swear!" Izayoi said not looking too happy one bit. "Oh well though. Welcome to the family Mina! I am soooooooo happy that Sesshomaru chose you as his mate! You two are absolutely adorable together and I know you will keep him in check! Now, time for breakfast! Everyone outside since it's a lovely day!" Izayoi practically squealed and hugged the life out of me, kissing my forehead softly before getting to work on making breakfast. Everyone just nodded their heads and made their way outside to the back yard where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting. I just sat there still in a slight daze until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at the hand and then up at the face it belonged to and smiled some. "Don't worry Mina. They do this all the time so no need to worry or panic. They're just showing off is all. Now go outside and join the others." Inutaisho said with a warm smile. I smiled more at him and nodded my head before standing up and making my way outside.

Once outside, I was greeted by a beautiful sight. A shirtless Sesshomaru. His body was perfectly chiseled and the sun hitting his face showed how perfect and sculpted it really was. I was speechless and blushing as well. I just stood there like an idiot at the scene before me. The way Sesshomaru fought held such elegance and grace while Inuyahsa was just swinging away. Sesshomaru didn't even looked like he was sweating or tired while Inuyasha was exactly just that. Inuyasha was covered in cuts and dirt while Sesshomaru looked untouched but he had a few cuts here and there on his body. I shook my head and sighed softly as I made my way over to the table, taking a seat next to Kagome. _'Boys.'_ I thought dully watching the two of them fight still.

I had to admit I was impressed with how well they both fought, but it had been 10 minutes now and I was tired of it though I wasn't going to complain because by the looks of it, these two had been waiting for a fight and now they got it. Just then Izayoi and Inutaisho both walked out with paper plates, a pitcher of orange juice and the breakfast Izayoi had prepared. Boy did it look delicious. They walked over to the table and placed everything down before taking their seats. "Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Enough fighting already! Breakfast is ready so come eat!" Izayoi called out, watching her two sons fight still. That didn't stop them though. They continued to fight. Both parents just sighed and started to eat while the rest of the gang followed suit, chatting animatedly to each other. I smiled and started to eat as well.

After another 20 minutes of fighting and curse words, thanks to Inuyasha, both boys finally stopped fighting and sank to the ground panting heavily and sweating. Luckily for them, Izayoi had brought out two water bottles for them. I stood up from the table, grabbing the water bottles before making my way over to the two dog demons. Once I was there, I sat down beside the two, handing them the water bottles with they took and chugged down. "Feel better now?" I asked looking at both of them, smiling softly. They both just nodded their heads before both yelping out in pain, catching everyone's attention.

**Inutaisho's POV**

Today has definitely been an interesting day indeed. Sesshomaru finally marked Mina as his mate after being gone for two weeks, which I saw coming considering how he had acted after meeting her. Mina is definitely a sweet girl and I absolutely adored her the minute I met her. She may be super shy and quiet but she has such a loving personality and is very unique in her own way. I already consider her as my daughter and so does Izayoi who unfortunately to Mina's dismay, likes to dress her up like a doll. A cute doll I might add. It's funny how Mina can be so anti dresses, heels, make-up and jewelry which is every girls dream to have. Not Mina though. The only jewelry she wears are the ones in her ears which she told me they were called plugs and the Monroe piercing in her lip. She never wears any make-up and if she does, it's just eyeliner and her wardrobe is very interesting as well. Nothing but skinny jeans, shorts, tights, cardigans, colorful shirts, vans toms and converses. Oh, not to mention they different variety of bows she wears in her hair as well. She's completely different from all of us yet she fits right in. Usually Sesshomaru would never go for a girl like this or any girl for that matter, but there's just something special about Mina.

This morning was definitely a shocker to my son and his friends, especially Inuyasha because it's obvious how much he's grown protective of her and sees her like a little sister but unfortunately, Inuyasha can't keep his mouth shut. So when he saw Mina sitting in Sesshomaru's lap, he was not pleased one bit and that resulted to the two them fighting each other while the rest of us just watched and chatted. Even after Izayoi told them to stop and come eat breakfast, they still continued to fight. I could tell Mina and Kagome were not happy about the situation, but just ignored it and talked happily. _'Now all we need is for Inuyasha to mark Kagome as his mate and everything will be perfect.'_ I thought to myself, smiling at the two girls across from me.

Breakfast was over along with the fighting and now everyone was relaxing and enjoying the day that is until we heard a loud 'yelp' coming from the boys. I looked over to see what had happened only to feel my eyes widen at the scene before me. There was little innocent Mina, standing over the two and pulling on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's ears with a sweet deadly smile on her face that could send a chill up anyones spine. All I could do was smile at this and chuckle slightly while everyone started cracking up at the scene in front of us. It was obvious Mina was not happy and was giving them a lecture by the way she kept tugging on their ears every few minutes, that deadly smile never-fading off her face.

My sons were obviously not happy at this. Inuyasha had his arms crossed over his chest and was pouting while Sesshomaru looked like he was ready to kill someone. More than likely Inuyasha seeing as how he would never lay a hand on his mate. After about 5 minutes had passed, Mina had finally let go of their ears and walked back over to us, taking her seat and smiling. "That was hilarious Mina! I have never seen anyone do that to both of them! Usually Kagome just tugs on Inuyasha's ear and he shuts up! Hahaha amazing!" Sango said, laughing while holding her sides as the other two busted out laughing as well, Mina's face turning red from blushing. "Hey! Shut the hell up would ya!" Inuyasha yelled from his spot, his ears flattened against his head. "Oh Inuyasha! Don't be such a baby! You know I love you!" Kagome yelled out, blowing a kiss towards him causing him to blush brightly. I chuckled softly at this. _'Those two are perfect for each other too.'_ I thought to myself as my two sons finally stood up and made their way towards the table.

Inuyasha plopped down next to Kagome, pouting still and Sesshomaru sat down next to Mina obviously not happy one bit. There was an awkward silence that fell over all of us before Miroku, Sango and Izayoi started snickering softly. Sesshomaru shot them a dirty look that instantly shut them up, amusement dancing in their eyes still. _'Ah, what a family we all are.'_ I thought before smiling once again.

I knew Sesshomaru was mad at me and I felt really bad, but I don't know what came over me. I sighed softly before looking up at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru. I'm really sorry for pulling on your ear like that. I didn't mean to do it. It just happened. I'm sorry too Inuyasha. That was rude of me to do. I'm sorry." I said looking at Inuyasha then back at Sesshomaru before looking down at my hands. Inuyasha was the first to break the silence by sighing softly then leaning over and ruffling my hair slightly. "It's alright Mina. I forgive you and we kind of deserved it so it's alright. And Fluffy Butt forgives you too even though he's not going to say it. He's just embarrassed that he got subdued by a girl." Inuyasha said, smirking while wiggling his eyebrows at me as Sesshomaru growled loudly, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha." I said, smiling happily as I leaned over and kissed his cheek softly, making him blush. Sesshomaru wasn't happy about that a gave me a warning growl. I giggled softly before leaning over and kissing Sesshomaru's cheek softly. "I didn't forget about you dear." Sesshomaru just said 'hn' and turned away. I giggled more before standing up and stretching. "So what shall we do today? Let's do something fun today!" I said cheerfully.

And something fun we did.

We returned home later on that night all exhausted and feeling sleep take over them. I was the most tired out of everyone so I was currently being carried in Sesshomaru's arms which I didn't mind. I snuggled into him, enjoying the warmth he was emitting while burying my face in his neck as I started playing with his hair absent-mindedly. Sesshomaru held me closer, leaning down a bit and nuzzling the top of my head before taking us into his room where gently placed me on his bed. I whimpered softly at the loss of warmth, earning a chuckled from Sesshomaru as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm tired Sesshomaru." I said softly, yawning loudly as I snuggled into his bed. "I know little one. I am tired as well after today." Sesshomaru said while running his fingers through my hair still. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes smiling. "Did you at least have fun today? I know I did and I had a lot of fun spending time with you. It made me happy." I said yawning again once again. "As long as you are happy then that is all that matters to me little one." Sesshomaru said before leaning down and kissing my cheek softly, then getting up and walking over to his closet.

"Before you fall asleep, change into some pajama's so you will be comfortable tonight. I'll lend you one of my shirts for tonight." Sesshomaru said while pulling out a shirt for me and a pair of sweats for himself. I stood up from his bed and walked over to him, taking the shirt from his hand and kissing his cheek softly before walking into his bathroom and shutting the door behind me. It was pretty late and we all had school tomorrow. I quickly undressed and slipped on his shirt which stopped about mid-thigh and let my hair fall loose from braid. I folded my clothes and placed them neatly on his counter before turning off the light and walking out of the bathroom.

I blushed brightly at seeing a shirtless Sesshomaru and was thankful that he was faced the other way so he couldn't see me blushing but I'm sure he already knew I was. I quickly made my way over to his bed and pulled back the sheets before crawling in and pulling them back over me as I snuggled into the comfy bed. I sighed softly and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the silk sheets against my flesh. Sesshomaru joined right after, quickly wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against his chest where I quickly turned around and snuggled into him as I buried my face in his chest. "Night Sesshomaru." I said tiredly. "Good night little one. Sleep well." Sesshomaru said, kissing my head softly before we both fell asleep peacefully.


	6. Halloween Shopping and Unwanted Guests

Another month had passed and now it was October. I was still adjusting to being Sesshomaru's mate and had enemies now, mainly one though. Kagura. And boy did she have it out for me. If I wasn't with Sesshomaru or Inuyasha and the gang all the time, Kagura would have definitely harmed me. She's was absolutely furious the day she found out that I was his mate and refused to believe it. We were at school and of course Kagura was flirting with him like usual except this time he told her to never touch or come near him again for he had a mate now. Kagura's eyes had widened and she flipped. She screamed at the top of her lungs and started cursing like no tomorrow. Then she scratched him on his cheek. Yep that's right. Scratched him. After that, Kagura found herself pinned to the wall with a very pissed of dog demon standing over her with his hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing it tightly. For the first time I was scared and I didn't know how to react. Everyone in the room had pressed themselves against the wall to avoid this. Even the teacher stayed away. I had just stood there, shaking at the power and anger he was emitting.

After a few minutes had passed, he seemed to sense my discomfort and quickly dropped Kagura before pulling me into his arms. His inner demon had surfaced so he was very dangerous right now and of course when Kagura saw him embrace and nuzzle me, she figured out that I was his mate and she was livid. She growled dangerously and tried to attack me but Sesshomaru flicked his wrist at her and sent her flying across the room. Yeah, not a good day.

So now a few days had passed after that incident and Kagura kept her distance from us, opting to glare at me every waking minute at school and write hateful curse words on my locker. Original right? After that day everything went by smoothly and now me and the Takashi's were getting ready to celebrate Halloween, which happens to be my favorite holiday ever. Apparently the Takashi's went all out for Halloween and threw awesome Halloween parties as well. I was so looking forward to this. Honestly, I just wanted to dress up in my costume and have a good time. Kagome, Sango and I were going to go shopping this weekend for our costumes. I was going to be a cat, Kagome was going to be a naughty nurse and Sango was going to be a sexy french maid. I knew there costumes were going to be slutty while I was going for something more modest, but I had a feeling the girls were going to make me a slutty cat and boy was I right.

The weekend had come already and the three of us were at the mall shopping for our costumes. The boys had already bought theirs and were in Game Stop looking for new games. And yes, even Sesshomaru was with them and yes, he did buy a costume which surprised me but I was looking forward to what his costume would be. After looking through a million stores, we finally found one that had everything we needed. Well walked in and started looking around at all the products they had. It was a little packed so we had to squeeze our way through people to get around the store.

After an hour of shopping, we all had managed to find our costumes and what we wanted to go with it. While Kagome and Sango had bought just their costume and a pair of stockings, I bought a lot of different items to make my own "sexy" cat outfit and of course, heels were not an option for this costume at all. That was my deal to the girls. If I dress like a sexy cat then I get to wear whatever shoes I wanted and of course they agreed deeming it only fair. I was excited and nervous at the same time. I have never worn anything revealing in my entire life. I'm not one for showing off my body even when it comes to a swim suit. I'm really self-conscious I suppose.

We met up with boys at the food court and decided to eat there before we went home. We bought our food and walked over to a table, placing our things down before sitting down and eating our food. We all started chatting away, talking about Halloween and the party that was coming up at Inuyash'a house. I had never been to an actual party so I was excited for this one and I knew alcohol would be involved, but I didn't drink. It wasn't my thing. I looked around at the people at the table and smiled happily. _'I'm so happy I met all of them. They're absolutely amazing.'_ I thought to myself, smiling more. "I am so ready for this party and so ready to have a blast." Kagome said bouncing with excitement. "So am I! You always throw a great party Inuyasha!" Sango said, equally excited as Kagome as Miroku nodded his head. "Ah yes. I can't wait to see all the beautiful women dressed up in sexy clothing and see their glorious bodies." Miroku said with a far away look on his face, already fantasising about naked women. Sango growled at this and smacked his over the head while mumbling 'pervert' under her breath. We all just laughed at this except Sesshomaru who looked the same as always.

After we were done eating, we threw away our food and headed down to the main floor so we could all head home. We were about half way to the main entrance when I heard my name being called. I stopped and looked around for a second before my eyes landed on the person who called my name. My heart immediately dropped and my eyes widened. I felt my blood run cold and I started to shake. _'What is he doing here?! H-how did he find me?! Please don't let this be real. I'm begging you.'_ I thought to myself, feeling scared. The others had stopped a few feet ahead of me and had turned around to see what I was doing.

"Mina!" The stranger called out before finally reaching me. He looked down at me and smiled. "Hey Mina. Long time no see. I've been looking for you for a while now." He said, a dark look in his eyes. My eyes widened and I took a step back. "D-darien. W-what are you doing here? H-how did you find me." I stuttered out, my fear starting to rise and my heart rate quickening. He chuckled darkly at me before gripping my upper arm roughly. That was going to leave a bruise. "Your parents of called me a while back saying where they had move to and wanted me to move up here so we could be together. I was a little shocked that you moved all the way to Tokyo, but I understood that your parents job moved them here for a better pay. And of course, I won't let you get away from me any more. You're mine, Mina." Darien said, pulling me close to him. I freaked out and reacted before I even knew what I was doing. I slapped him hard across the face and shoved him before taking another step back. "I AM NOT YOURS! I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL BE! DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" I screamed out, feeling the tears run down my face.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see who it belonged to. Sesshomaru. I quickly lunged myself into his arms and broke down cry, feeling my knees go weak. He quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close while running his fingers through my hair. I held onto him for dear life. I could hear everyone asking me what was wrong and who he was but I tuned everyone out. I was terrified. I just wanted to go home. I buried my face in Sesshomaru's chest and closed my eyes tightly as I cried more. "I-i want to go home. P-please take me home." I whispered pathetically into his chest. Sesshomaru picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the mall and towards the car.

**Inuyasha's POV**

_'I don't see how girls can shop for so long without getting tired.'_ I thought to myself as I sighed softly feeling annoyed already. We had all agreed to come to the mall today to go shopping for our Halloween costumes. We had split up the moment we walked through the doors. It was easier just to let the girls do what they wanted and us guys would do our own thing. Of course we found out costumes fast while the girls took a century to find what they needed even if it was just a simple costume.

So now we were all meeting up at the food court since we decided that we would eat lunch there before we went all got our food and sat down at a table we found and started to eat. The girls were excited for the party and wanted it to be here already. Hell I wanted it be here already so I could see what Kagome was going to be dressed as and as if I wasn't the only one, Miroku opened his mouth only to earn him a loud smack over his head from Sango. I laughed loudly at this and shook my head. _'He will never learn.'_ I thought to myself.

Once we were done with our food, we threw it away and made our way down stairs. Not even half way to the door I heard someone calling Mina's name. I stopped and this and turned around, noticing that Mina was looking for the person who had called her name. The minute I laid my eyes on the guy who approached her, I felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Mina wasn't happy either. In fact she was terrified and shaking. Her fear had spiked even more when he got closer to her and grabbed her arm. I heard Sesshomaru growl dangerously at the man. Before any of us could react we heard a loud slap and then shouting. Mina was shouting at the guy and then she just broke down. Sesshomaru had approached her and she clung to him for dear life. He quickly picked her up bridal style and just like that, they we were gone. I looked over at Sango, Miroku and Kagome and they were just as confused and worried as I was.

I looked at the man standing there who was in shock and approached him, not liking this guy already. "Hey. Who the hell are ya and what do you want with Mina?" I asked, highly annoyed with this person. It took a minute before he finally got over the shock and looked at him me with disgust in his eyes. I held back a growl. "None of your damn business half breed. This is between Mina and I." He said angrily. I growled at him and took another step towards him, towering over him. "It is my business you pathetic human. I don't know who the fuck you are but you better stay away from Mina or you'll regret it." I said through clenched teeth before taking a step back and making my way over to the group before I did something I would regret. At that he laughed loudly. "Mina belongs to me. Her parents have arranged for us to be married and I WILL have her sooner or later. Just you wait." He said before disappearing.

My eyes widened at this and I growled loudly, swearing under my breath. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Kagome looking up at with me worried eyes. I smiled slightly and held her hand. "Let's go home. We need to figure out what just happened." I said feeling a headache coming.

Back at the house~

I didn't know what to think at this point. My mind was blank and I felt empty. Sesshomaru had been staring at me for who knows how long and tried to call out to me a few times but I didn't respond. My tears had finally stopped falling and now I was just an empty shell. I heard the rest of the group come in, making their way over to me and trying to talk to me but I didn't respond to them. In their eyes I looked broken and fragile right now. It didn't help when I heard Inutaisho and Izayoi walk in either. They just as equally worried about me as everyone else. Especially Sesshomaru. I knew I needed to tell everyone what had happened, but I was so scared. I thought I would never have to see him again but I was so wrong.

I finally snapped back to reality and looked around at everyone. They were all worried and extremely tense. I closed my eyes and slowly let out my breath before opening my eyes again and looking at everyone. "I-i'm sorry for worrying everyone." I said quietly, looking down at the carpet. "It's fine Mina. We just want to know who that guy was and what is going on." Kagome said gently while placing her hand on top of mine and squeezing it gently. I looked at her and smiled sadly before looking back down at the floor again. "He's my ex boyfriend. We dated for two years until I broke up with him. The first year went by smoothly and we were happy. But the second year, that's when everything went bad. He started drinking a lot and doing drugs. I tried to make him stop and go get help but he wouldn't listen to me. The drinking and drugs got worse and worse to the point where he started to beat me. It got so bad to where I ended up in the hospital a few times. He would cut, burn and just hit me constantly. He tried to rape me a few times, but I managed to get away. When I found out that my parents were being transferred here, I was happy. Happy that I was going to be getting away from him but also sad because I would be leaving my home and friends behind. I broke up with him a month before we moved here and he told me he would find me no matter what and make me pay. And now he's found me because of my parents." I said, feeling the tears run down my face.

It was silent for a few minutes before there was a loud growl and then the sound of the front door slamming shut. It made all of us jump and cringe slightly. We looked around to see who was it that left, though I already knew who it was and found an empty seat. My heart sank, knowing that it was Sesshomaru who had left. _'I'm sure he hates me now for all of this.'_ I thought sadly to myself before burying my face in my hands and crying harder. I felt someone pull me into their arms and hold me close while rubbing my back gently. All I could was cling onto them and bawl my eyes out until I fell asleep in their arms.

I woke up later on and opened my eyes slightly only to close them as I groaned in pain. My head hurt like no tomorrow and my eyes were swollen from crying. I cracked my eyes open slightly and rolled onto my back, staring up at the ceiling before sighing and slowly sitting up. I looked around the room and noticed I was Inuyasha's room. _'I guess it was him who held me earlier.'_ I thought to myself before slowly crawling out of his bed and making my way downstairs.

Once I was downstairs, I walked into the living room where I saw Kagome and Sango asleep, Miroku was reading a book and Inuyasha was in thought. _'That would be a first for him.'_ I thought to myself and giggled silently. "Hey." I said softly, standing awkwardly in the door way. Inuyasha's head snapped towards me and in a flash he was standing in front of me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I squeaked loudly and laughed a bit as I hugged him back, resting my head on his chest. "How are you feeling Mina? Do you need anything?" Inuyasha asked while rubbing my back gently. I smiled and shook my head. "No, I'm fine Inuyasha and I'm okay I guess. I don't know how I should be feeling right now to be honest." I said sadly.

"It's going to be okay Mina. My parents and I along with the rest of us will help you out." Inuyasha said gently while planting a soft kiss on my temple. My heart swelled and I fought back the tears the threatened to spill. Everything had gone so well and perfect and now it was crashing down on me. I knew I what I needed to and I needed to do it now. I already lost Sesshomaru as much as it pained me to say that and I sure as hell wasn't going to lose anyone else.

I pulled back slightly and looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. I need go see my parents and talk to them. Now." I said feeling my blood boil with anger. He just nodded my head and quickly took off, grabbing his jacket and car keys before appearing in front of me. "Let's go."


	7. Moving Out, Hospital Trip and Halloween

The car ride to my house had been absolutely nerve wrecking. I couldn't stop fidgeting and playing with my fingers the whole way there. Inuyasha did everything in his power to calm me down and get me to relax. I was trying my hardest to do all of that but it wasn't working. I had so much running through my mind right now. Mainly on my parents and Darien. I was just happy that Inuyasha and his father Inutaisho were with me.

We pulled up to my house and I saw my parents car in the drive way along with another car parked next to it that I had no idea who it belonged to. Though my gut was telling me other wise. I opened the car and got out, shutting the door behind me while staring up my house. My nerves were all over the place. _'Just stay calm Mina. Everything will be okay.'_ I thought to myself semi positively.

As I approached the door to my house, my stomach churned and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. I started to shake slightly and I shut my eyes tightly. "I-i can't do this. I'm scared." I whimpered out pathetically. Inutaisho put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair slightly while smiling down at me with a fatherly smile. "It will be alright Mina. Inuyasha and I are here for you. We won't let anything happen to you." He said before pulling me into a hug. I smiled at this hugged him back tightly before pulling away and kissing his cheek softly. "Okay, let's do this." I said, placing my hand on the door knob.

I pushed the door opened and walked in, heading towards the direction of my living with the two demons following close behind me. I made it to the living room and walked in only to stop when I saw Darien sitting on the chase talking to my parents with a huge smile on his face. I growled at this which in return, caught their attention. My mom quickly stood to her feet and smiled. "Mina dear! There you are! I'm so happy that you're home. Look who's here." My mother said rather happily. I clenched my fists and looked at her. "Yes I know. We ran into each other at the mall earlier. Now explain to me why he is here? We broke up months ago and I do not wish to see him ever again." I said through clenched teeth, keeping my breathing as even as possible.

"Mina! How dare you say that! Darien came all the way from America just to see you! He still loves you and wants another chance with you!" My mother said, a disapproving look in her eyes. I laughed bitterly and shook my head. "No thanks to you two. I have no feelings for him what so ever. I broke up with him for a reason. A reason you two know and yet you do this to me." I said as calmly as I could. My father stood up this time and looked at me before looking at Inuyasha and his father. "Mina, who are these people and what are they doing with you?" My father said not sounding happy.

"Inuyasha and his Father, Inutaisho. They drove me back here so I could talk you and Mother about Darien." I said, venom dripping from my mouth as I mentioned his name. "Mina. Darien has changed and is ready to start over with you. He wants another chance and we have agreed for you two to get married." My mother said all to eagerly. I gasped softly and my eyes widened. "Married?! Are you serious?! I am not marrying him!" I practically yelled as I pointed a finger at Darien. My mother was shocked at my sudden out burst and my father just sighed, shaking his head.

"Too late Mina. The choice has been made. Now tell your friends to leave so we can discuss this more." My father said before taking a seat. I just stared at him in shock and before I could react, Inuyasha had pushed me back and was stand in front of me, his fists clenched tightly. "THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM ASSHOLE?! MINA ISN'T GOING TO MARRY A STUPID BASTARD LIKE HIM! IF YOU FORGOT HE BEAT, CUT AND BURNED YOUR DAUGHTER REPEATEDLY AND ALMOST EVEN RAPED HER! YOU THREE ARE FUCKING INSANE! YOU THREE SHOULD BE THROWN IN JAIL FOR THIS SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled at them, a low growl rumbling in his chest.

My fathers eyes narrowed at this as he stood and looked at Inuyasah. "Watch what you say half breed. You are in my home and have no right to disrespect me." He said with disgust. Now it was Inutaisho's turn to growl and stand in front of us. "You will not address my son like that human. Ever since Mina has moved here and met us, she's been under our protection and treated with more respect than you or your wife have given her. Mina is eighteen years old and is allowed to make her own decisions. I agree with my son. You three are insane, especially if you two knew what this boy had done to your daughter and wish for them to be married. I will not allow that." Inutaisho said, his power clearly dominating over all of us. I had never seen him get like this and to be honest, I was a little scared. I quickly held on to Inuyasha's arm and moved closer to him as I stared at the powerful dog demon in front of us. Inuyasha just stayed calm and pulled me in to his arms.

My mother, father and Darien eyes had gone wide with shock and their mouths hung open slightly. My father quickly snapped out of it and growled, glaring daggers at Inutaisho. "What the hell did you just say to me demon? I suggest you keep your mouth shut. No one gave you or your son the right to speak in my house. What I do with my daughter in my home is none of your concern." My father said darkly. "On the contrary it is my concern on what you do with Mina. She is my sons mate and you should be thankful that I am here and not him, or else you would all be dead. Especially the boy now that my son knows what Mina has been through." Inutaisho said calmly, all emotion gone from his face.

My parents gasped at this and looked at me. "What?! Mina is this true? Please tell me you are not mated to a demon! Please tell me it's not true?" My mother said, tears forming at her eyes. My father just stayed quiet. "Yes it is true mother. I am Sesshomaru's mate and I couldn't be happier. I love him very dearly and will stay with him until I die." I said,smiling happily. Inutaisho's eyes softened at this, pleased by my answer as he took a step back and stood next to me and Inuyasha. Darien shot up at this and quickly made his way over to us, yanking me roughly out of Inuyasha's arms and pulling me to his side. "This is ridiculous! I don't care what any of you say! Mina is mine and I will NOT have her being fucked by some disgusting demon!" He yelled, keeping a tight grip on my arm.

Inuyasha and Inutaisho bristled at this, dangerous and low growls rumbling in their chest and throats as they glared at Darien. I struggled in his grip, trying to get loose but he just tightened his grip on me causing me to wince in pain. "Darien. That's enough. Let go of Mina." My father said as he walked up to us. My mother just stood there, watching the scene in front of us while keeping her mouth shut. Darien nodded his head and let go of me. At that moment I kicked Darien in the groin and shoved my dad back before running into Inuyasha's arms where he quickly pulled me to him and took a step back. Darien doubled over in pain and groaned while my father looked shock, stumbling back some.

"Enough of this already. Mina will no longer be in your care seeing as how unfit you have become for her. Like I said before, Mina is eighteen years old and can make decisions on her own and it is very clear that she does not want to marry Darien. Since Mina has been under my protection that means any harm that comes to her, especially now that she is mated to a demon, will be arrested by demon police and appear in a demon court depending on the charges." Inutaisho finished, his tone serious and calm. My parents and Darien paled slightly at this. "Mina. Is this what you want dear?" My mother finally spoke after being quiet for so long. I looked at her and nodded my head. "Yes momma, it's what I want. I am very happy with Sesshomaru. HE makes me happy and feel special. I love him momma." I said softly. She just nodded her head. "Then I wish you nothing but happiness and joy sweet heart." She said, smiling at me. My eyes widened a bit at this before I ran into her arms and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek. "Thank you momma." I said before looking at my father. He just sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Whatever your mother says kiddo." I smiled slightly and ran up to him, pecking his cheek softly before making my way back over to Inuyasha and his father.

"Inuyasha, take Mina up to her room so she can start packing the rest of her stuff to bring back with her." Inutaisho said. Inuyasha just nodded his head and grabbed my hand as we made our way upstairs to my room. Darien sighed in frustration and growled silently before making his way into the kitchen. It was quiet for a few minutes. The only noise you could hear was of me and Inuyasha packing up all of my stuff. After we were done, we made our way downstairs and into the living room. Inuyasha took all of my bags to the car and was finding ways to make everything fit properly. I looked over at my parents and smiled at them. They smiled back at me. "Your father and I are very sorry for all of this. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us. You know we love you." My mother said while walking up to me and hugging me gently. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I forgive you both, but it will take a while for you two to earn my trust again. I love you both, but this definitely hurt me." I said softly, looking at both of them in the eyes. They just sighed and nodded their heads. "We understand dear." My father said just as Inuyasha came back in the house. "Alright. Everything is packed up and ready to go." He said looking at me and Inutaisho. We both nodded our heads. I hugged my parents and said goodbye giving them each a kiss on their cheeks before we all made our way to the front door.

That's when everything went down hill. Darien came running out of the kitchen with a knife in his hand and was heading straight towards Inutaisho. Before I could even think, I pushed Inutaisho out of the way just as the knife came in contact with my chest. I screamed in pain and fell to the floor, gripping my chest as I slowly started slipping into unconciousness as I heard everyone screaming my name.

I woke up hours later though my eyes refused to open. I could hear people talking around me but I couldn't make out their voices. I tried to move but a sharp pain racked through my body causing me to groan loudly. Everyone stopped talking at that point and I could feel their eyes on me. My eyes were heavy as I tried to pry them open countless times. After a few minutes I finally managed to open them only to be blinded by the light of the room. I quickly shielded my eyes with my arm as I groaned once more, mumbling. "Turn off the light. It's too bright." Everyone chuckled at this and the lights dimmed. I moved my arm from my eyes and looked around the room I was in. Inutaisho, Izayoi, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and my parents were all in the room looking at me with worried eyes.

"What happened? And where am I?" I asked confused and slightly dazed. "You're in the hospital Mina. Darien stabbed you in the chest with a knife. It was mean't for Inutaisho but you pushed him out of the way and got hurt instead. You've been out for a few hours now." My mother said, tears running down her cheeks. "Oh I see." Was all I managed to say. _'So it wasn't a dream after all.'_ I thought to myself.

"We're just glad that you're okay dear. That was a brave thing you did but also very reckless. You could have died. Inutaisho is a demon so it wouldn't have affected him, but thank you for protecting my husband." Izayoi said as she placed her hand on top of mine, smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded my head slightly. "Yes it was reckless and I didn't think about it. I just acted on impulse. I am sorry to have worried you all" I said looking up at everyone. Just then the doctor came in and shooed everyone out so he could talk to me. He told me that my wound wasn't very deep and that I would be able to go home tomorrow. I was thankful for that except now I was on bed rest for the next week which meant no school and being taken care of. Luckily I had pain killers that would put me to sleep.

Everyone came back in after he left and all sat around chatting. After a few more hours of them visiting me, everyone left to head home and so I could some rest but I couldn't fall asleep. I wasn't tired. I just kept thinking about everything that had happened today. Especially with Sesshomaru. This made me frown, my heart clenching in pain from him leaving the house. _'I hope he's okay. I wish I could see him. No one has mentioned anything about him yet and it's starting to scare me.'_ I thought sadly to myself. I let out a long breath before closing my eyes and adjusting to a more comfortable position as I tried to fall asleep only to fail miserably.

Another hour or so had passed and I was still awake. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door open or see the figure that approached my bed until I heard his voice. "Mina." Was all Sesshomaru said as I quickly looked up at him and gasped softly, a smile spreading across my lips as I was happy to finally see his face again. "Sesshomaru. I was worried about you. I-i'm sorry I didn't tell you about Darien and everything. Please don't be mad at me. I'm so sorry." I said softly to him. He walked over to my bed and sat down next to me as he stared into my eyes. I felt myself blush. "I am not mad Mina. I was upset at first but I understand as to why you did not want to tell anyone. Though it is taking every ounce of my strength to not go and kill that filthy human for stabbing my mate." Sesshomaru growled out, the anger clear in his voice from seeing the wound on my chest.

I smiled brightly at him before sitting up and cupping his cheeks with my hands as I pulled him down to me and kissed him deeply. Sesshomaru was shocked at first in my sudden bold move but quickly got over it, smirking into the kiss as he kissed me roughly while wrapping his arms around my waist. My blush deepened at this as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me while nipping at his bottom lip playfully. He growled softly and pushed me down onto the bed, his body hovering over mine as he pulled away from the kiss and started trailing kisses up and down my neck. I closed my eyes and blushed brightly, a soft moan escaping my mouth as he nipped and sucked at my mark.

I ran my fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp with my fingers as he growled happily kissing my shoulder softly. I giggled softly and massaged his scalp once more before he pulled away and looked down at me as I licked his nose softly, smiling at him. He chuckled silently and leaned down, licking my cheek affectionately before laying down next to me and pulling me into his arms. I smiled more and snuggled into him, resting my face in the crook of his neck as I snuggled into his chest, closing my eyes. His arms tightened around my waist as he started purring soothingly in his chest making me fall asleep.

**A week later~**

I was out of the hospital and fully healed, minus a small scar on my chest that Sesshomaru didn't approve of but all was well with us. The Halloween party was next week and all of us had started decorating the Takashi's house, definitely going out big this year. I was so excited that I couldn't contain it. Kagome and Sango were just as excited as I was, already having their things set up and ready to go. Right now Kagome, Sango and I were setting up the lights, grave stones and fake bodies all over the front yard. Inuyasha and Miroku were decorating the outside of the house and Inutaisho, Izayoi and Sesshomaru were decorating the back of the house. This Halloween was definitely going to be the best mainly because I never really spent it with anyone and now I was going to spend it with my new friends and family. I was finally happy with my life. Sesshomaru was definitely a pain at times so far and was really possessive especially when we were at school, but I love him so it was worth it. Even if we weren't mates and stuff like that, I wouldn't really be looking for anyone. As of right now, my life is perfect and content.

A few hours later and a lot of arguing(mainly between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha), the decorations were completely done and now we were all inside eating lunch. "This party is going to be freaking amazing! I'm so ready for it to be here already!" Kagome said animatedly while eating her food. Sango nodded her excitedly, a big smile on her face. "Me too! Next week needs to hurry up and be here already!" She said excitedly. Izayoi and Inutaisho just chuckled and nodded their heads in agreement. "Oh yes. I certainly cannot wait either. It's been a while since we've thrown a great Halloween party. This one will definitely top our earlier ones." Izayoi said cheerfully. "Yes and this is the first time that we've allowed Inuyasha's friends to attend as well but we're all adults now so it should be fine." Inutaisho said very seriously, but the amusement was very clear in his eyes.

"Yeah and it's about damn time too old man! Kept me waiting long enough and everyone who's going to be there that are my friends are all here so don't worry old man. We ain't going to destroy the house." Inuyasha said, huffing slightly only to have his ear tugged on by Kagome. "Hey! What was that for!?" Inuyasha exclaimed at her. I giggled softly at this as everyone else just rolled their eyes and laughed. "Don't be rude to your father Inuyasha! I know you were raised better then that!" Kagome yelled at him as she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. Inuyasha glared right back at her, rubbing his ear tenderly as he mumbled 'annoying wench' under his breath.

"Children these days. They never lean." Miroku said while chuckling softly at Inuyasha as Sango knocked him over the head, eyes narrowed at him. "You mean perverts. They never lean no matter what." Sango said through clenched teeth. Miroku just chuckled nervously while rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. "That's exactly what I meant my dear Sango." He said nervously. Sango just rolled her eyes. I giggled softly.

"Well I am for sure excited for Halloween. This is my first time spending it with friends and loved ones so I'm super excited. I'm most definitely looking forward to this. I just want all of us to have a good time with no fighting and stuff like that." I said happily while looking at everyone who all smiled back at me, except for Sesshomaru who just held my hand while stroking his thumb over my hand. "Well we're glad that you're here Mina and we're all very happy that we met you." Izayoi said, smiling still while patting my shoulder gently. "Yes I agree. Having you around Mina has just been wonderful." Inutaisho said rather proudly.

"Yes, I quiet agree. You're definitely the peacemaker between us all Mina and you know how to brighten up the room with just your presence." Miroku said causing me to blush slightly. "Thank you everyone. That means a lot to me." I said softly, the smile on my lips never fading. "Yeah yeah. Don't be gettin all sappy on us now. It's not attractive." Inuyasha said only to instantly regret it as Sesshomaru glared at him, growling dangerously. "Watch what you say about my mate Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled out through clenched teeth. I sighed slightly and placed my hand over Sesshomaru's hand, patting it softly as I tugged on his ear gently with my other hand while looking up at him. "It's okay Sesshomaru. Inuyasha didn't mean anything bad by it so calm down. It's fine." I said softly while smiling at him.

"Hn." Was all Sesshomaru had saod while sitting back in his chair, glaring at Inuyasha still while crossing his arms over his chest as Inuyasha just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Geez Sesshomaru. It was a joke. Mina got it so yeah calm down. I'm not saying anything bad about her. No need to get touchy Fluffy Butt." Inuyasha said with a smirk. All of us just sweat dropped and shook our heads. "Really Inuyasha? You are so stubborn. When will you ever learn?" Kagome said while sighing, shaking her head slightly.

"Geez really?! You guys are always fucking picking on me no matter what I do and I'm getting real tired of it! I'm not a little kid anymore! I know I put my foot in my mouth sometimes and I know I do and say the wrong things at time, but that doesn't mean you have to throw it in my face all the freaking time!" Inuyasha yelled at all of us, slamming his fists down on the table before getting up and storming out of the kitchen. All of us, even Sesshomaru felt guitly about what just transpired. Especially Kagome. I frowned at this and gently placed my hand on her shoulder, squeezing it softly in reassurance as I smiled softly at her. "Let's just give him some space before we go and talk to him." Izayoi said with a tiny smile. We all nodded our heads and stood up, going about the day doing different things.

Later that night before we all went to bed, we sat down with Inuyasha and apologized for how we treated him. He was quiet throughout the entire thing and didn't look at any of us. I was scared that he wouldn't forgive us and would just continue to ignore us. After sitting there for about five minutes, he finally spoke to us. It was a relief. "Yeah I forgive ya guys. I'm sorry for always being an ass and I promise I won't mess up anymore. I'll try not to put my foot in my mouth either." Inuyasha said with his signature smirk. That made me happy. I stood up from my seat and hugged him tightly while kissing his cheek softly, earning a growl from Sesshomaru as I just giggled softly. Inuyasha was blushing brightly. "Thank you Inuyasha. I love you." I said happily.

At that moment, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a firm chest. I looked up and saw a very unhappy Sesshomaru as he pulled me closer, growling more. "Mine." Was all he said before carrying me out of the room and up to his. All I heard was everyone laughing at us before the door to Sesshomaru's shut and I was placed on his bed. I looked up at him and smiled, opening my arms to him which he glady accepted as I pulled him close to me, laughing softly at his antics. He snuggled up into my chest and closed his eyes, purring deeply from within his chest while I ran my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp gently.

Yep, this was definitely love.


End file.
